Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring device, and more particularly to a bottle arrangement comprising an overturning device which is capable of measuring and dispensing fluid.
Description of Related Arts
A conventional bottle arrangement usually comprises a bottle body and an overturning device provided on the bottle for measuring and dispensing fluid. The overturning device is equipped with a measuring chamber. The bottle arrangement achieves measuring, storing, and discharging of fluid by overturning a bottle body several times. A major disadvantage of this type of conventional overturning device is that although the measuring chamber is provided to achieve measuring, storing and discharging of fluid, there is no calibration structure of any kind in the measuring chamber. Since the amount of the fluid stored in the bottle body is varied, the speed and angle for a user to overturn the device will also be varied. As a result, it is very hard to ensure that the fluid coming out from the bottle arrangement is of the same volume each time a measuring and dispensing step are performed. In other words, the conventional bottle arrangement as described above lacks sufficient accuracy which severely affects its practicability.